thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
London Ashcraft
Name: '''London Ashcraft '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''4 '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''London is very experienced at using '''spears '''despite only being in career school for about a year, she can throw them and succesful hit any target and hasn't failed to impress her teachers. She is rather ok at using '''throwing knives and enjoys the feel of when she lets them go, but she is better at using spears than the throwing knives. Appearance: '''London has soft, blonde hair that goes to her chest, clear creamy skin and petrifying blue eyes. She has thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows as well as a hook-like nose. '''Personality: '''London is a interesting character. Besides her age, she is more or less mature and can handle any health class lesson or any blood without gagging or giggling. She is generous and more often than not is kind, but behind all that, she's a little girl who wants to cause a lot of drama. She's always plotting things in the back of her mind and trying to fingure out a way to put others against each other, and is more or less extremly smart, but she hides that behind her kind demeaner. She is a loud-mouth and it takes alot to get her to stop speaking. '''Skills: '''London is quit skillful at '''Aim being almost perfect at her spear techniques and is also quite good at pre-planning things such as attacks, moves and of course, plots. She tends to also be great at Withstanding-Pain having more then one injury at her career training school. Weaknesses: 'London, no matter how hard she trys, is almost useless at '''hand-to-hand combat a'nd can't even make a proper hit without hurting her fist. She is pretty horrible at '''hiding to to sometimes thinking aloud and her loud voice., she is also helpless at climbing. Backstory: London had remembered the moment when she lost her mother, who she had only got a glimpse of when she was carried away. She remembered seeing her mothers room from the carrige she was put in and watching as she lost blood ever so quickly, and they opened her stoumach to take out the babie who London now knows is Lil' Killa. Thought, when they took Killa out, it was already dead. They then tried to stop London's mothers bleeding, but of course, it was of no use. Of course, this is what London remembers, for thats what she was told years and years later. MORE TBD Alliance: '''London will most-likely be in the careers '''Token: The rag doll she found in the remains of the orphanage. Fears: Child-birth Reasons to Win: '''London wishes to win so that she can get the capital to help her homeless orphan mates back at district 4. '''Family Members: London's mother died in childbirth when she had London and her twin sister. London's mother was alive when she had London, but died half-way through the process of delivering her twin sister, who she nicknamed Little Killa' after she found out what happened at the age of 9. Her twin died moment after her mother due to having a brain-problem, and London's father left her mother after he found out she was pregnant, wanting no part in wanting a child. Anything else?: London was born with chocolate-brown hair, but when she lost the baby hair she became blonde. She got her love for causing drama after she heard many of the storys of how the other orphans became orphans, and realising she loves the thrill of watching them break down into tears and choke up. ANIME FACECLAIM: TINA SPROUT Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute